One type of present earthmoving scraper includes a bowl assembly with a pivotable floor which is in the closed, substantially horizontal position during the earth-gathering mode and can be pivoted rearwardly to an almost vertical position for the fully opened, dirt dumping and spreading mode. Depending on the type of earth being spread, that is to say, for example, whether it has a particular clay or sand or rock content, and depending upon the desired thickness of the earth layer to be spread, it is advantageous to be able to open the pivoting floor a predetermined amount. Thus, the operator is able to control the rate of flow of earth from the bowl and also to simultaneously set the strikeoff blade of the scraper which is attached to the leading edge of the pivoting floor at a desired level to accomplish the appropriate level of spreading.
Heretofore, the operator of the earthmoving scraper, being unable to see the position of the strikeoff blade, had to guess as to the position thereof. Consequently, the operator did not know the exact level of the earth being spread until he was into the spreading operation and could view the level of earth coming out of the scraper.